


Not So Bad

by Erejean_trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, casually leaves this here while I should be updating wthi, heterochromia! Eren, lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erejean_trash/pseuds/Erejean_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day in August and Eren Jeager is absolutely not in love.  Not even a little bit.  Nope.  Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> First EreJean fic I've decided to post. Enjoy. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Warm.

No.

Hot.

It was hot as they sat outside their towns old ice cream shack. Annie and Mikasa were flirting, Armin was talking to Marco about plans for after high school, and Eren just wanted to go back to his room.  

 The sun was beating down on them, and Connie and Sasha were taking their sweet time to make the ice cream.  

How did they even get hired? How did they manage to keep their jobs?   They were probably always eating all the food or making out, Eren thought to himself.  He could feel some sweat beading right under his hairline.

 Damn it was hot.  Mikasa had convinced him to go outside and get off of the xbox for a bit.  All he'd be doing on there is crushing Jean at some stupid game.  Not like it makes a difference considering said asshole was two feet away from him.  What a dick.  Who the fuck goes out for ice cream in a fucking button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows?  The same people who wear those stupid fucking shorts that go to just above the knee and some stupid brown leather shoes.  What a tool.   His hair was just as stupid as ever and he looked dumb just sitting there, not making any snarky comments or picking a fight.  Not to mention those stupid fucking golden eyes.  Eren just sat there and stared at them for what seemed like hours, memorizing every spot on them and how his pupils dilated. That's when he realized.  

If he was looking into them, that meant that fucker was just sitting there, looking back at Eren as he stared into the taller boy's eyes.  Oh fuck.  What was this? High school musical?  Well sign him out because we are not all in this together.  

 

Jean was just waiting for his ice cream and attempting to avoid all movement possible, because it was hot as dicks outside, when he looked over and noticed a certain short idiot looking right at him.

 He caught the other's eyes and just held his breath for a while.  The little dick had some fucking beautiful eyes.  While one was this weird ass teal green color, the other was like honey, but lighter.  Like amber, but less orange.  It was sweet.  After a bit, any nerves he had flew out the window and he just thought about Eren.  He thought about the way he made muscle shirts, cargo shorts and socks and sandals look good. There would be times where Jean was tempted to say something, but then the little shit would go and fuck it up by saying something stupid and the two would get into another fight.  

"Mint chip?" Connie held the ice cream out from the counter.  Eren shifted his gaze away, stood up and went to grab his ice cream.   Jean chucked as he saw the pink tinge on the brunet's cheeks.  

"Cotton Candy," Sasha said, sliding the dish onto the counter.  

Jean grabbed it and then plopped back down, only this time, right next to Eren.  

The smaller boy fidgeted a bit before giving his attention back to his ice cream.  

"Really, Jean? Cotton candy?" Eren asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Fuck you, it's delicious," Jean mumbled.  

"I thought horses couldn't have ice cream?" Eren pressed, smirking. 

"I'm surprised that the dwarf could reach the counter," Jean chuckled.

"A dwarf?  Oh, you mean your dick?" Eren grinned wider.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your sister?" Jean asked.

"You shut the fuck up."

"Make me," he challenged.

Eren wanted to hit him.

He wanted to punch him in the face.

But then everyone would get involved.

So he just sat there instead, feeling pissed off and warm.

He continued to lick his ice cream.

After a bit, when he grabbed his phone to check his facebook, he heard a chuckle coming from beside him.  

"Wha-" Eren started, but was cut off by a thumb landing above one corner of his mouth and wiping some ice cream off his face.  He relaxed and went back to his cone.

 It happened again.  Only this time, the thumb lingered a bit before rubbing along his bottom lip.  

His throat was suddenly dry.  

Fuck Jean Kirstein.  

Fuck his somewhat calloused and large hands. Fuck that thumb that made his lip tingle.  

He swallowed.  He looked up at the blond's eyes, then back down to his lips, then back at his eyes.  

He nearly yelped when he blinked and suddenly there were lips on his.   

Soft.

They were soft and warm.

Jean tasted like coca cola and cotton candy.  Eren likes Coke. He could learn to dig cotton candy.  Then Jean's tongue was in his mouth and _oh shit that feels nice._ Eren almost fucking whimpered.  Under the sun he was fucking melting, and he didn't even care.

As Jean pulled back, he gave him a small smile. 

"Not so bad, Jeager," he whispered, leaning back in.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's awful. It's an old one. I've wanted to post this one for some time now. I don't even know. Just look at those fucking dorks. Plz love me. (◕﹏◕✿)


End file.
